Invisible Christmas
by Ronin Frost Data
Summary: A two chapter short. A different way of telling a story, in which, being invisible doesn't mean you can't move forward. Healing hearts and forgiveness.
1. Chapter 1

The town of Burgess, Pennsylvania, did beautiful lightings of the Christmas tree every year on the fourth of December.

Jack Frost always joined in on the festivities, making it snow at just the right time for everyone to enjoy this celebration.

This ceremony was held in the middle of the town by the statue of the founder.

Jack, sat or stood among the statue, avoiding being walked through. It wasn't only annoying when they passed through him, but he could feel the tingling sensation every time.

Each year, the people responsible would go between Douglas Fir and Fraser Fir trees.

The town didn't only light a real three to four-story Christmas tree every year. They also had live Christmas music and games for all ages.

They would even hang Mistletoes around for those lucky couples.

Jack would get jealous when he caught sight of those in love, making out. He wished he was one of those lucky men with a woman in his arms.

To get his mind off dreams that would never come his way, he would watch the games while balancing upon his staff, or on anything that would keep him out of the way.

* * *

This year, Jack wasn't feeling quite like himself.

He felt lonelier.

He knew he had been thinking, excessively, about something he would never have. He had gone through this same ordeal more than anyone should. But, for an immortal, it was never-ending.

You'd think he'd get over it by now and learn to deal with how things were for him; how he was always meant to spend Christmas with no one to love.

Jack didn't want to break the tradition of giving snow at the right moment, so he forced his lonely heart to stay put.

* * *

Jack was sitting on the edge of the statue with his chin resting on one knee and his other leg dangling off the side.

It was clockwork with how the festival ran, so he needn't have to pay any attention.

His mind was adrift when he suddenly felt a hand touch his leg, breaking him out of his reverie.

He nearly jumped out of his skin.

"I am so sorry," a woman apologized. She held her hand over her heart showing that she too, was trying to calm her racing heart.

The young woman looked to be about the age of eighteen. She had blue-green eyes, and parts of her dirty-blond hair peeked out from her red coat's hood.

"I didn't mean to touch you. I didn't see you there. I was just trying to lift myself up to get a better look at things. I'm really sorry," she hardly took a breath.

Jack was still stunned that this woman was talking to him.

_To him_ of all people.

She could see him!

He couldn't get a word out, and the woman spoke again, "I'll go somewhere else. So sorry to have disturbed you."

She began to walk, and that's when Jack found his voice, "Wait!"

She stopped and looked back up at him.

"I'm sorry. It's just, it's just, I can't believe you can see me."

"Why wouldn't I be able to see you," she asked with a confused face?

Jack moved to where she could get a better view of him.

He wasn't really dressed for winter, and he was barefoot. He held a Shepherd's crook.

"How are you not freezing to death," she asked?

"I, I don't want to scare you," Jack said, looking down to the side with a saddened face.

"Well, that already happened," she tried to lighten the mood.

He gave a weak smile.

"Do you really want to know," he asked?

She nodded.

He jumped down from the tall statue with ease and sighed, "It's going to be hard to explain. Maybe even hard to comprehend." Jack smiled shyly, "And I don't want to scare a gorgeous woman like yourself away."

The woman returned that shy smile. "T-Thank you. You, you'd be the first to actually call me that."

"Really," Jack asked curiously? "I find that hard to believe."

"It's true," she answered. "I've been pretty much invisible and not really liked my whole life."

"I know the feeling," he told her. "It's been the same way for me too."

"Well, using the same words you did," she began, "I find that hard to believe. Seeing that you're handsome and all."

He smiled widely, "Now, I know you're not from around here because I wouldn't forget a beautiful face like yours. So, where are you from?"

"I'm from Florida. I'm just visiting family members for the holidays. I don't know where they're at," she said, looking past Jack. "We went in all different directions."

"Well, may-maybe, I can keep you company," Jack said. He quickly regretted saying that since he was a stranger to her, but-

"I would like that," she answered with a bigger smile that still held a hint of shyness in it.

"What's your name," Jack asked?

"Collina. What's yours?"

"Jack."

They stood quietly for a moment and stared at each other.

But it only lasted a short moment, for Collina was bumped by someone walking by. Jack moved to push himself against the statue to avoid being walked through.

"And that's proof that I'm not seen by anyone," she said, watching the guy who ran into her in disgust. "They don't seem to notice to say excuse me or sorry."

_At least they don't go right through you_, Jack thought to himself.

He jumped back up onto the statue, and Collina had a surprised look on her face.

"How, how did you do that? That statue is really tall for someone not to use their arms to help propel them upward."

She was bumped once again.

"Why don't you join me up here," Jack asked?

"It's too tall for me to get my footing. I would need some help."

"No worries! I got you." He extended his hand to her and she took it, though, hesitantly.

Jack helped her balance and sit.

Collina was so impressed by how much poise this guy had. And it reminded her of the question she asked earlier.

"So, about that question I asked, you going to answer it?"

Jack had hoped she would have forgotten what she asked, but unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Especially, what he was wearing, or not wearing, who would forget?

He took a seat next to her as he contemplated how to tell her, or if he should right away.

He took a deep breath then let it out slowly.

"I-if I do tell you, even show you, please don't fear me."

"Fear you?" She was worried now. _Was it a mistake to befriend this guy_, she thought to herself?

Collina readied herself to jump down and run just in case.

Jack threw his hands up. "I promise, I would never hurt you. Please, please believe me."

An announcer came over the speakers, telling everyone that it was time for the Christmas tree lighting.

Everyone, except Jack and Collina, began to pile around the tree.

The countdown started at five, and that was Jack's queue to get ready.

He sighed again, "here's your chance to see what you want to know."

The tree lit up with hundreds of multi-colored lights as soon as the countdown hit one. And Jack, who was standing once again, looked to the night sky and raised his staff.

His staff lit up a bright white and blue.

Just as soon as Jack did, snow fell.

Jack could have just used his thoughts to get it to snow, but if he did that, Collina wouldn't have believed he was the cause of the Winter Wonderland.

He looked down at her, his face of curiousness and worry.

Her face showed of shock-wonder.

"Please tell me what you're thinking," Jack pleaded. "Are you afraid of me?"

"My uncle told me stories that every year, and ever since this tradition started, that snow would always begin to fall at the exact right moment," she told him instead. "He always said that it was a snow angel that made it happen."

She stood up, her foot slipping, but Jack caught her by the hips in time. It was as if it never happened as Collina continued, "And he was right!" She smiled ear to ear, "You're a snow angel!"

He smiled, "I've never been called that before." He let go of her hips and took her hand as he continued, "I'm a Winter Sprite. My name is Jack, _Jack Frost_."

People who were nearby seemed to have never noticed a human conversing with a Sprite.

Maybe it was due to all the noise and excitement of the celebration.

Or maybe she truly was invisible to everyone around her.

Whatever the case may be, the two found solace in each other and became more than just friends after a few years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait! I was hoping to have gotten this up before the New Year, but work and trying to figure out how I wanted this took longer than I wanted.**

**If enough people like this, I may write a longer separate fic on this.**

* * *

Within those years, Jack and Collina have been told, by both the Man in the Moon and Cupid, that they were involved in their encounter.

Collina did end up becoming a Sprite that night of their meeting.

She became the Sprite of Lonely Hearts. Her job was to heal the hearts, to help them know that they weren't alone in the world.

Her first healings were of Jack's and her own.

No, she's not a Guardian like Jack and the other four, but she is a Guardian of hearts.

What's her center, you ask?

Many would think that it's Love, but that belongs to Cupid.

Collina's center is Bliss. Because, though she had depression, she always seemed to have happiness remain inside her.

As we all know, Sprites do still carry emotions with them for eternity. But Collina's depression had subsided, and she was happy with her new life.

* * *

Collina and her husband of eleven years, along with their eight- and six-year-old at their side were back at their favorite spot of where they first met.

Now, granted, this was an unbreakable tradition that would continue for as long as this Christmas tree lighting prevailed, so they came every year.

* * *

Jack has been grateful since the day he and Collina decided to take their friendship to the next level. That his dream of holding a woman in his arms, as well as becoming a family man, came true. And there was nothing that he would give them up for!

* * *

The four stood on the founder's statue, either climbing the sculptures or embracing their significant other.

Jack's staff stood against the statue.

"I love you," Jack said softly, as he tightened his grip around his wife.

"I love you, too," Collina responded, looking into his eyes and smiling warmly.

"Do you love us, too," their son, the eldest, asked?

Jack and Collina chuckled and beamed widely.

"Definitely!" Jack answered, lifting his son into his arms while Collina held their daughter. "The both of you are the best gifts that we could have ever asked for."

"We will always love you, Josh and Winter. Forever," Collina told her little ones, kissing them on the foreheads.

The four hugged each other a few seconds before the announcer spoke.

"We are going to be doing something a little bit different this year," the announcer began. "We have a family with us tonight that comes here for a different reason now than they used to.

"You see, it's the thirteenth anniversary of a young woman's disappearance. If you don't know the story, it was here at this tree light ceremony, that a girl by the name of Collina Rose Fairleigh, vanished without a trace."

"Momma, the man said your name," Winter told her.

"I know, sweetie," she answered, looking over the crowd and toward where the announcer stood on a small stage.

Jack wrapped his arm around Collina while still holding Joshua in the other.

"I'm sorry you had to leave them the way you did," Jack told her with a saddened look.

"It's weird that I'm now getting attention from my family when they couldn't give it to me when I _was_ visible to them."

"We can leave if you want."

"No, I still love and care about them," she said, looking at Jack, "they were, still are, my family. I do miss them, but I never thought that they would miss me."

"Of course, they miss you," he told her, kissing her cheek.

A woman went up to the mic, now and spoke softly, but audibly. "Collina was always such a quiet girl. She kept to herself most of the time." The woman wiped a tear away before continuing, "I miss her. _We_ miss her.

"She always wanted to become a bestselling author, and we, at the time, laughed it off. But then, when she went missing, we found her stories, and now _I_ regret not giving her a benefit of the doubt and supporting her.

"There's so much that I wish I could say to her, tell her. Tell her that I'm sorry and that I love her."

Collina smiled, and a tear escaped from her eye.

She put her free hand over her heart.

Jack knew that when she did that, there were people who needed their hearts mended.

"They need your healing," Jack said as he kissed her temple.

She kept that small smile as she kept her eyes on her mom, "it would help them move on."

She put Winter down beside Jack, then proceeded toward her human family.

Collina went in front of the podium. "It's alright mom," she told her, though her mom couldn't hear her. "I'm sorry that you'll never know that I am still here…and alive."

She moved to her mom's right side, "All of you have been living with this pain of believing that I've been gone. And it's time for you to move on."

Because Sprites are invisible, unless believed in, Collina's powers acted on behalf of that, making the person who is getting healed to feel as though there is a presence, and allowing them to no longer feel alone or sad.

At the same time, as her powers took effect, Jack's snow began to fall.

Collina grinned at her husband. The adding of the snow seemed to help with her family's healing process.

Jack and their kids joined Collina on the stage as everyone there looked to the sky mesmerized.

"It's like she's here with us," Collina's mom said as she reached out to allow the snow to fall onto her hand.

"The snow always seems to fall at the right moment," the announcer told her. "Almost like it's a miracle or even yet, a sign."

"Which means that she's all right and to no longer worry," Collina's uncle, her mom's brother, replied. "And the snow angel is keeping her company."

Jack chuckled at that, "You have no idea how right you are." He closed his arms around the love of his life, one hand now holding his wooden staff.

Collina looked into Jack's eyes, her face full of love. She kissed him on the nose.

As she kissed him on the nose, it was meant as a distraction, for she placed something upon the curve of his staff.

Jack felt his staff being positioned. He was curious as to why and if it was in the way somehow. But he was distracted by the attention his wife was giving him, so he was unable to see the reason.

Once the staff was in place, Collina brought her lips to Jack's.

They kissed passionately for about a minute.

When they stopped, Jack asked, "I'm not complaining, but what was that for?"

She smiled mischievously as she answered, "it's tradition to always kiss the love of your life under those."

Jack had a confused look until Collina pointed with her eyes to look above him.

He saw the mistletoe tied onto his staff and smiled widely. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh, I brought it with me." She placed her palms upon his chest.

Jack looked back down at her, his smile, also now, showing mischievousness, "You had it with you all this time?"

"Yep," she giggled.

He leaned in to kiss her again. And as he did so, Collina noticed that his staff moved, somewhat out of place, and she fixed it, causing Jack to have a muffled laugh within the kiss.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Be sure to leave your reviews! Thank you!**


End file.
